


El amor que trasciende la muerte

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: El amor que trasciende la muerte siempre estará presente.





	El amor que trasciende la muerte

 

El amor que trasciende la muerte

siempre estará presente

en su corazón, en su alma lo siente

En ningún momento se va de su mente

 

Lejanos días que vuelven

De recuerdos no vive la gente

Él mira las hojas marchitas caer

Y siempre a él lo recuerda bien

 

De vez en cuando en sus sueños aparece

y ahí en su interior su esencia se mece

muy adentro el inmortal lo comprende

El dolor es más pesado que la muerte

 

Sus cenizas el viento se las ha llevado

Sus raros ojos ven el pecho ensangrentado

la imagen se repite una y otra vez

Y el de ébano sabe que la culpa suya es

 


End file.
